Because i so choose
by Just Miki
Summary: The war flipped the world and in the midst of war Harry found something unusual and now the effects of that are changing everything...for the better? Harry/Snape
1. Chapter 1

**This is a test run, id like feed back you know 'too much detail?' and 'un-clear setting?' and such. **

**This is a Snape/Harry**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters all rights belong to Ms. Rowling this is a fanmade parody and nothing more.**

**P.S. Fael will probably not play a major roll but her character was too much fun to write. And I have to say this just to make this clear, Harry's relationship with Fael is simply one of an adult to a child, no romance. **

**P.P.S although it will take a few chapters this is a serious M. For MATURE. I mean seriously, no innocents allowed, however I cannot write PWP so this is a story on top of awesome**

Harry breathed in the cool night air, filling his lungs with the chill that seeped into the earth as summer slowed and stuttered and autumn overtook. The small pristine pond lapped curiously at the ground near Harry's feet. The raven haired boy found it curious that the waters shone an illuminating light blue and crystal clear, but really he wasn't too surprised, this area had been land to the Veela for longer then the history books could account for, it was hardly a surprise that there would be one or two oddities.

Harry rocked on his feet and felt himself becoming an unwilling victim to the cold that seemed to seep into his body; the dark haired boy habitually ran his fingers over the watch on his left wrist as the temperature seemed to decrease by the minute. Harry let out another puff of crystallized breath and wondered if he shouldn't just leave. The lord of darkness and plague of the world had been vanquished (thanks to one green eyed boy). The world that had stuttered to a stop under the waves of destruction that Voldemort had created, only now was it beginning to pick up again. New political view and concerns raged and the inhabitants of the wizarding world where all scrambling to piece back their lives.

What Harry really wanted was to just lie down and sleep forever, he felt worn and tiered but the world what chugging forward and Hogwarts was beginning right along with it. Harry had been startled as hell to discover that with enough wizards and witches pumping magic into it the whole castle had put itself back together, with perhaps, a few more tricks within its old walls.

The year that everyone had missed out on was offered and Harry would be entering his seventh and final year of Hogwarts at the age of nineteen. Harry had barley had time to figure out who was dead or alive and now he had to attend class once again, one part of him was soothed at the idea of returning to the castle, the rest of him was just worn out.

If anyone had asked Harry what he wanted right then, he was fairly sure the answer would be something like '_to be anywhere but in the middle of the goddamn woods' _but Harry waited none the less. As the boy smoothed his fingers over his watch again and really hoped that none of the veela that where coming to meet him _would_ for some reason, ask him what he wanted right then because he doubted that they would appreciated his answer.

A long time back the idea of being around veela would have scared the crap out of him but it didn't matter much to him anymore due to a familiarity with the species. During his travels as Harry had ran from Voldemorts clutches he had come across a young, small, wide eyed angel half dead in the woods. It had not taken much to see that she was a veela, unsure Harry had decided he couldn't leave her alone and he had appariting her to the small shack in the woods he was staying in.

Thinking back the times with the magical child where some of the few light memories among a very dark time, Harry smiled softly as he recalled learning more about the girl.

_The spring air invaded the small cabin Harry had stumbled upon some time ago, across the cabin a blanket stirred and silken silver locks popped up as clear blue eyes looked around quietly. Harry ignored the movement in favor of pouring over some letters the resistance had sent his way. After showing up to fight off the dark creatures and dementors that had intended to seize Hogwarts and the magic inside, Harry had left quickly, he couldn't risk someone with ill intentions finding where he had stashed the wounded veela child._

_She had mended well and to Harry's amusement and overall exasperation she had turned out to be extraordinarily curious about him. While tending her with herbs and what charms he knew Harry had forced himself to overcome any allure she may have had, as a child the allure she possessed was not - to his great relief- sexual more of a desire to protect and adore was cast, in order to heal her sometimes Harry had to hurt her and the spell she cast naturally wanted Harry to not harm her in any way._

_So using the skills he had rightfully gained fighting off the imperious curse Harry had worked his way out of any hold she could have on him, and now he was stuck with a veela child who was different from any human child he had ever met. And as Harry re-read the letter in his hands he became aware of a smaller one resting on his._

"_Good morning Fael." Harry greeted tiredly, "Good morning Mr. Harry" Her voice rang out like a clear bell. "Shall I make a meal for us?" Harry raised a eyebrow at her vocabulary but he was used to it by now, Fael looked at him expectantly and Harry tried not to smile, veela where creatures of the forest and as such Fael insisted on feeding him meals made entirely of plants she knew._

"_Ah yes…that would be nice." She beamed at him, veela where all female and gave birth naturally every fifty years to girls. Of course with their natural allure and sense for mating, affairs did happen so some veelas had entered the wizarding world so the magical world got used to them but many veela clans preferred to stay in their woodland home, Faels clan was one of these and Harry was the first male she had ever seen as Half-Veela males where very rare._

_Instead of being frightened the girl seemed to only be terribly curious, and her first day out of bed she has asked him if all boys where as tall as him, that had been the first question and it had been followed by polite and curiously stated hundreds of more questions. Harry had answered best he could and once she learned the he was __**the**__ boy- Harry Potter himself, she had only wanted to know more._

"_Here, please eat." Harry found himself looking at a plate of odd looking greenery and what looked like orange roots. "Ah- Thank you Fael it looks delicious" Harry lied. Blue eyes flashed green with pride, which was another difference between human and veela children, Faels eyes changed based on mood. Fael waited patently for Harry to finish the small meal that she would cook again soon enough- turned out that veelas ate every few hours._

_When Harry tried to explain that he didn't need to eat that much Fael had told him there was no need to worry about not having enough to eat. She had thought he was just being conservative so now Harry was presented with a meal every couple of hours, one that he ate alone because Fael had been unable to wait and eaten hers already. "Fael, I've been sent back word about a veela Clan a friend of mine knows of, though I doubt it's your clan."_

_Faels eyes gleamed silver, "If given to any of my kin I shall be restored to what is left of my clan." the girl said softly. Harry winced, it turned out that Voldemort had sent dementors to take out the veelas who had sided with the light, Fael had gotten lost and been hurt in the chaos. "Well I am going to see what I can do to get you back home." Harry said with a smile. "I know you will," Fael stated with quiet faith, and her eyes turned deep violet. Harry winced, turned out that veelas either don't or cannot lie. Fael had no doubt that Harry would fix everything, as if Harry didn't have enough problems._

"_Are you still hungry?" Fael asked, "you are bigger then most females, so you must eat more." the child decided. Harry resisted the urge to groan, "You take good care of me Fael," He said with a smile, the girls eyes turned yellow in what Harry recognized as shyness. After a pause Fael spoke "I have a cousin who is half human, once when she and her mother returned home to visit they brought her 'father' she told me all about him. I though perhaps you where important like that." Unable to lie Fael saw no point is hiding her thoughts and Harry was left not knowing what to do._

"_Please do not worry, once we return home you will be welcome. You will not live out of place." Fael thought she was getting good at reading Harry's emotions, and Harry let her assume because it made her happy but now Harry was at a complete loss, it seemed it hadn't occurred to the child that he wasn't going back with her and Harry was left wondering what to do as another plate of plants appeared._

Harry worked the toe of his boot into the damp earth and drew his cloche tighter, Fael had written him a letter sent by a dove, she had taken it hard when Harry told her he wasn't going back with her. She needed to be home but she had been with Harry for some months and it seemed that she had just assumed that he would be sticking around so when the letter had asked him be here this night he couldn't refuse, and he had to admit he had missed the young girl some, she had been his only companion on the run- but after he had taken her to a Clan deep in the Black Moon Woods he had been dealing with bigger things then missing a child.

But now he was near where he had found her so Harry assumed that she had been returned to her own Clan. The raven haired boy tilted his head back to observe the night sky and the constellations that waved back at him. "Mr. Harry," a familiar voice was the only warning Harry got before a little body tackled him around the middle. "Fael," Harry blinked down at the head of silken locks which shifted back to reveal two eyes. Harry felt his own eyes soften as he took in the shimmering blue color her eyes reflected '_happiness'_ Harry recognized.

"Hello young Harry Potter," Harry looked up to acknowledge the other veela that had accompanied Fael, Four woman stood a few feet away, for a moment Harry felt his mind daze but months with Fael and being able to toss off one if not two or three unforgivable had its advantages and Harry's mind cleared a moment later. "Pleasure is all mine." Harry greeted back softly.

A woman stepped forward, and while the other veela looked surprised at Harry's control this woman's beautiful face looked amused if anything and spoke up in a gentle and breezy voice. "The little one talks of you fondly…a lot," Harry glanced down at Fael whose eyes had changed to yellow- shyness. Harry didn't know what to do so he nodded. "I am called Atress, Clan leader and Faels originator. Harry translated that in his head and looked down at Fael, startled, "You're a princess?"

Fael just looked back at Harry and Atress answered, "Yes that would be the equivalent. I believe we own you much for the care you provided for Fael." Harry hesitated, "It was no big deal, and she wasn't any trouble." Harry explained awkwardly. "None the less you have done great work for my little one as well as this world." the women behind Atress nodded in agreement, their stunning eyes gleaming.

Harry was really glad to see Fael again but in truth he was starting to wish he had never come, so far people had been doing nothing but thanking him in ways that had all seemed to entail Harry being forced to go to a party or ceremony or something else that involved people not leaving him alone. "Please don't feel the need to go out of your way for my sake." Harry tried again.

The woman smiled and Harry got the feeling she was amused again, "You seem worn Harry Potter; it seems that the battles you have fought have taken a toll." Harry was confused by the change in topic but he didn't like being told how he looked. "You don't have to fight anymore do you Mr. Harry." Fael pointed out. Harry tousled her hair like he used to when he thought she was being cute, and she beamed up at him.

"We would like to bestow you with a rare gift, one only creatures such as ourselves could offer. A gift that I think would benefit you very well." Harry was unable to suppress the curiosity that had gotten him into trouble all his life. "Oh?" Harry questioned.

"Let me explain something to you that is not common knowledge about veelas," Harry hesitated and then nodded for her to continue. "It is said long ago that there were creatures that had two faces, four arms, four legs and one soul. They grew vast in numbers and there were many different creatures but they made the gods angry and to punish them the great beings split them apart, so they where of two bodies but one soul."

Harry didn't know what to make of this so he kept quiet and after a moment Atress continued. "Although I cannot pledge on the truth of this tale out people have had the…allure that is said to spurn from our souls desire to find its other half, interestingly enough the more we interact with humans the more of our kind are doubling up with males and females of your race." A while ago Harry would have been startled to hear that Veelas where pairing off with other females but enough time in the magical world and Harry had learned he was being naive.

Hermione had explained that the concept of Male/Female relations where only expected when there was no heir and one needed to be provided, and many pitied a wealthy person put in that position because it limited their options, she had told him that although many simply preferred the male/female system other relations where not odd. "After all," Hermione had explained "How do you think creatures like centaurs and mer-people came to be? Cross human relations are the least weird, although it's politically correct to marry within your own species"

"And how does this apply to me?" Harry asked quietly the veela quietly, pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his arm from Fael. "Atress smiled and the women behind her stepped up next to her, "The gift we offer you is a powerful one but we feel that as a reward to deserve to be truly happy and from what I know that is best achieved with a partner." Harry took a hasty step backward, "Um if you're offering one of your people I'm not really interested but thanks though."

Atress smiled and some of the women made a sound like wind chimes that Harry knew meant laughter, "No young Harry Potter, although I think any of my people would be honored I would rather not take away the chance for them to find their 'other half' themselves, if that's alright." Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he already had people pushing for political marriages that he didn't want. Fael tugged on Harry's arm and the raven obediently gave her his attention.

"Would you be happy if you found a mate?" Harry couldn't hold back a smile; it was exactly something Fael would ask point-blank. "Maybe," Harry said truthfully. "I would think so, but I do not think that finding someone who would suit me would be so easy." He tapped her on the nose and she giggled. "Although I have to admit the sexual appeal of our people is…useful-" Harry turned his attention back to Atress whose eyes where gleaming a deep orange that Harry would guess was mischief. "And sometimes very fun, I do think that perhaps it could be used to help you find _your _'other half'- so to speak." Harry was confused but he had a feeling in his gut something was about to happen and he felt his body tense. "That hardly applies to me." Harry pointed out.

Atress's eyes gleamed once more and she took several steps forward as did the others with her, Fael was beaming up at Harry and the boy didn't quite know what to do. "It could apply to you, not nearly to what we posses naturally but I think some-…sexual appeal could work very well for you little hero as well as the drive, I think you of all people can be trusted and deserving."

Harry held his hands up, " Look I don't quite know what you're thinking but I really-" And then the veela where right next to Harry and his body felt like it was burning and he blacked and the world was lost to him, but he could have sworn he heard the faint sound of Fael singing gently.

The train made a familiar racket as it pulled into the station and Harry pulled his cloche hood father over his face, Harry's new trunk was shrunk and fit quite nicely in his pocket, his old one had finally worn out to much for him to use. He looked forward to seeing everyone once more, but already he was feeling the gaps of people who would never be around again. He had caught wind that Seamus had been confirmed dead a few days ago and he ached keenly for his old friend, and other losses struck even harder.

Lupin had gone down fighting in a uproar at the ministry some weeks before the final battle, and there where others many others, members of the order, civilians. Dumbledore was gone, killed after taking down half of Voldemorts army himself in the final battle, Voldemort had gotten him and Harry had at least avenged Dumbledore death. However it was a new day and many things where the same.

Harry waited for the crowds to thin as children fought to get themselves and their things onto the train. Harry smiled as he watched a first year look around hopelessly, it reminded him of his first year. The child's parents had bid a hasty goodbye and left a small brown haired boy looking around in confusion. Harry was about to walk over and offer some help when a another boy ran up and grabbed the child by the hand.

Shrugging Harry stayed where he was, checking his watch with a well practiced eye, and he hadn't had much time to think about what had happened with the veela. They had advanced on him and he had woken in his bed the next day. He remembered the conversation but nothing else and that really bothered him. But so far it didn't seem like he was any different so they he guessed they didn't do anything to him, despite what they had been…discussing.

The only thing was that Harry had been getting…hot flashes? He didn't really know how to describe them and they had only happened three or four times so far. Shrugging it off Harry spied an open door and got on the train..

Walking down the carpeted halls Harry peered in each door to see if there was an empty compartment, the last thing in the world Harry wanted was to find himself in a car packed with fans; Harry absently tugged down his hood again. He was hoping that the Gryffindor's he had grown up with would know better then to give him special treatment but after off-ing a certain dark lord Harry wouldn't bet on it.

"Harry, mate is that you?" A familiar pair of green eyes looked down at him uncertainly and with a quick glance around Harry tossed back the hood, "Hey Ron." Harry greeted with a grin, Harry had only seen Ron a few times in the past year, the last time being when a worn out Harry had escaped the hospital and dropped by the burrow to see who was dead. To his soul shaking joy despite numerous injuries, a limp for Mr. Weasley, a eye from Ginny and a scar marring Georges face forever separating him from his twin- all of the red headed family was alive.

Ron himself had some pretty nasty wounds but he looked healthy as ever now and Harry couldn't resist thumping Ron on the shoulder in his joy at seeing his long time friend again. Ron was grinning as well "Come on mate, we got a compartment that we've fended for, this way." Harry nodded in relief and followed Ron to a car that had Hermione shoving her school bag on to the top rack.

"Oh blast it won't go in." Hermione was looking helplessly at the partly wedged bag. "Its cause there are too many books." Harry informed her. Whirling around the ginger's eyes lit up as she spied her friend, "Harry! Oh how are you? You look different, are you ok? I brought a book on after battle emotions and stress I found if you want and-" Harry held up his hands laughing.

"Good to see you too, haircut I see." Harry greeted calmly. Hermione wasn't the least but put off and waved a hand dismissively "It got burnt in the battle so I had too, now it's back to my shoulders but I'm going to grow it out." She said as she calmed down.

Hermione took a seat and Ron plopped down next to her, Harry chose one on the bench across from them and sighed, sinking into the seats. "Weird to think this is the last time we'll ride this train, heading to Hogwarts huh?" Ron said thoughtfully and the conversation was off, and Harry's worries eased away long before Ginny, Neville, and Luna came to join them.

Harry listened as his hurried steps echoed off the stone walls, his robes swished around him and he picked up the pace. Nothing quite like your body feeling as though it had been lit on fire to ruin a perfectly good tart. Which incidentally is what Harry had been eating during the welcoming feast when his body had started to sear? It had started off slow giving Harry enough time to give a confused excuse to his friends as he left.

Harry had been fine upon arrival and he had cheered along with everyone else as new students where sorted, this year there where even people who had missed their first year and where starting school despite being older. There was a odd aura for those who got sorted into Slytherin unfortunately. The snake symbol baring house had a rather dark reputation but sitting on that table Harry had spotted people he had fought side by side with and mixed in with the other tables where children of traitor.

Harry watched as dark looks where thrown to the table, once child in particular caught Harry's eye, it was the boy who had been lost at the train station. The boy fidgeted nervously and dark eyes peered out from under brown hair. Harry grinned, he would bet anything that right now the boy was thinking the same thing he had his first year '_please let me fit in somewhere'_

The boy waited with apprehension until the hat made its call "Slytherin!" The boy looked shocked and he turned toward the table, already he was receiving dark looks from the other houses. The boy handed back the hat and stumbled down the stairs, even his own house mates barely clapped, the young boy was so nervous that he stumbled, looking up the boy caught Harry's eye and held it for a moment and in that moment Harry saw himself some eight years ago, scared and unsure.

Harry found his dark head nodding in approval, and he threw a wink in the boy's direction. The boy beamed up at him and hurried over to his table. Watching, Harry realized that the eyes of a few of the Slytherins where on him, confused Harry took in their tiered eyes and nervous posture '_oh good lord they are just a bunch of kids.'_ Harry sighed, these kids where going to be the brunt of cruelty after all that had happened.

Unable to take their stares Harry bowed his head politely and offered a smile, and after a moment the Slytherines did the same. '_well that was…odd' _Harry thought quietly, turning back to his table he found that his friends where giving him odd looks, "Oh come on." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "There was good and there was bad but we are a new generation, we _have_ to make this better then thing have been. I think Harry is being very mature."

Ron looked put out, "Yeah but-" Harry broke in "Come on Ron, we are just a whole bunch of kids," Harry knew that the whole table was listening. "I'm sick and tiered of people starting wars when there isn't any battle, just chill out. I really doubt that the people they've lost are worth any less then ours. We are just a bunch of kids, now act like it. We've earned that." Harry said softly. A few kids looked down at their plate sadly at the mention of lost loved ones and a few people looked like they where going to say something when McGonagall stood up to give the Head mistress speech.

Harry tuned her out, and rested his hands on the cool wood of the tables, his head felt a little dizzy, and the Great Hall was too hot. After that it only got worse, and by the time the food appeared Harry had lost his appetite, '_maybe I'll be making a call on the infirmary sooner then Madam Promfry will be expecting.' _Harry thought dryly as he made excuses and left the Great Hall as everyone else dug in.

Now he was walking quickly through the halls, his body on fire. His senses drew inward as the heat made his mind dizzy and his body throb as his steps started to falter. Aching Harry was startled to feel himself whap into something and go sprawling. 'Ah!" Harry hit the ground but his mind was realign at a new discovery. The second he made contact with whatever it was he had hit into, he had felt sweet relief.

Shaking at the pain whirling through his body Harry's breathe stuttered. He felt as if his nerve endings were on fire like he was being burned from the inside out but not like a fire, more like ice, stinging and burning- dissolving him. Gasping Harry crawled for the thing he had knocked into, the thing that had made everything better.

Harry's mind grasped that he was latching onto a person, one that he must have knocked over, but he couldn't really be bothered with the thought. All he knew was that touching made the world sink from agony to pure and untainted _bliss_. The person was still on the floor and Harry found himself on top of them, Legs splayed over their body, his hands demanded skin and he found himself tearing desperately and determinedly at the clothes in the way. Harry pressed his body up close and tasted the person. Oh god it was so completely _good_

But most of all there was the smell, a smell that filled his whole body and drove him to madness. Nothing in the world that had ever made Harry happy could compare to being able to smell this, to let the sent take him over and consume him, Harry leaned forward his legs moving over the warm body as he tried to get more of that smell, it consumed him.

Inside his body Harry felt the fire compress into a single throbbing flame that made his whole body rock and his head throw back at the sensation and then he was laying on top of the person and nothing had ever been more _perfect_, more utterly meant to be Harry's hands slid over a clothed body and his head absently fell forward, his lips pressing perfectly into the pair beneath him before darkness rushed up around him and claimed his mind, and Harry Potters body slumped forward unconscious onto the body under him.

_**I seriously wont be uploading without reviews. I mean I did write this just cause I love Harry Potter and although I already have about five chapters finished I won't upload if it turns out this story is no good. Although I don't recommend reading my other stories I have put months into this one so I want Flames, Reviews, whatever.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't really gotten any reviews but I felt it was time for the next chapter.**

**This is where everything starts cooking so enjoy.**

Harry awoke slowly, feeling the pull of sheets around him as he stretched, he knew instantly where he was and felt dark resignation, the smell, the tight thickness of the bed under him, and he was in the infirmary. The boy felt around foggily for the glasses that lay on the bedside table. 'How did I wind up in this place already?" Harry thought with a sigh.

His mind cast around for the events leading up to him being in this bed, '_I was in the great hall I started to feel funny so I left- ran into a person and…oh shite'_ Harry's face lost color as vague snatches of memory came back, his hand-a persons body…a kiss. '_Merlin what the hell,' _Harry thought uncomfortably, whoever it had been had obviously gotten help and now Harry was in the infirmary.

'_depending on who it was the whole school could know by now I practically attacked a student-' _Harry frowned, all the students but him had been at the welcoming feast, '_it couldn't have been a teacher right?'_ Harry felt his heart stop in mortification '_anything but that' _so it either must have been a wandering student or a teacher or maybe even someone who was here on business.

Willing reality away Harry buried his face in his hands, "Ah Mr. Potter, nice to see you awake, or rather- how nice of you to drop by so soon." A familiar soothing and amused tone greeted Harry and the man looked up sheepishly, "Good morning Madam Pomfrey," The woman approached the bed and Harry let her check him over while she talked.

"And morning it is, barley even five yet, but I suspect that you'll be wanting to hear more about what wound you up in here -not that I mind- and I'd like to know as well." Her hands moved and she absently mouthed some spells before talking again "Professor Snape brought you in, apparently some student found you collapsed in the hallway on their way to the bathroom and ran for help. Lucky it was that Professor Snape was there."

'_So either it was the student that went for help, or I scared the hell out of someone else and they ditched me and I was found later.'_ Harry reasoned as he fingered his watch absently. "So what's your story?" Harry looked up to see the nurse looking at him with exasperated expectancy. "Ah well- I just haven't had the opportunity to sleep properly in a long time. I'm surprised it took as long for this to happen as it did." Harry added, the lie springing easily to his tongue. After the war Harry had found that lying had become a skill.

The medi-witch nodded thoughtfully, "That fits with the scans I've worked, I can imagine you have a hard time resting- merlin knows I've treated more then one person for night terrors what with the war- hang on a moment I'll be right back." Harry watched her hurry away with surprise, he really hadn't been sleeping but he didn't think she would take his excuse so seriously.

"Here we are," Madam Pomfrey bustled back, once she reached Harry's bedside and the raven was looking up at her questioningly she seemed to hesitate, "I have what are called Sleep-bleeps. They let you sleep and filter out anything that might interrupt your REM cycle, such as nightmares or unpleasant memories they let you sleep and they 'bleep' out the unpleasant things." Harry listened in awe, "it sound brilliant, I had no idea such things excited, I only know of sleep draughts and I ended up building up immunity." Harry said softly.

"Yes well good thing too, if you down too many sleep droughts it hurts your REM cycle, and the process that converts short term memory to long term is damaged, some people end up being unable to tell reality from their dreams." The nurse said her voice dropping into disproval. Harry winced, that sounded unpleasant. "Well these come in the form of meltings and the side effects are slim, just go at least once a week without and you should be ok."

Harry nodded but paused, "meltings? Are those pills?" Madam Promfrey shook her head fondly, "how do you not know something as everyday as melting's? No these you just place on your four head and they will take effect once they have reached your brain, meant to stop children from complaining about medicine fowl taste but the tingling just gave them another reason to whine I believe. Drinking potions and other such things are just more common because you can't go melting just anything onto a brain so it is mainly used for children's remedies; because that is the only thing light enough to be used"

The medi-wizard paused carefully, "Also many people refuse to use melting's because once it was figured that having something go straight to the brain was useful rather…unsavory people took advantage," '_death eaters'_ Harry translated. "Well either way I think these sleep-bleeps sound brilliant," Harry was surprised to see the woman's hand tighten around the wooden box she was holding, "Now Mr. Potter, these are highly useful, I know- I and a few other expert healers created them a few years ago, but I feel I have to warn you, they haven't been ministry approved quite yet, or rather the department of magical healing and welfare said they where too unstable.

Brown eyebrows pulled together in a dark look as lips pursed and Harry tried not to grin. "So your professional opinion is that I need to take an illegal substance?" Harry teased, "They are not illegal!" She defended stiffly, "They just…aren't legal." Harry chuckled, "I get it, really its fine, and I bet you are ten times the healer then any ministry dog." Harry said as he pulled the case from her grasp, the nurse let go with a smirk and a blush, "why thank you."

Harry pushed his covers back and offered a smile, "going behind the ministry's back- giving students illegal things- I'm surprised you weren't a Slytherin." For a moment Madam Pomfreys eyes glistened "who said I wasn't?" Harry had to choke back a laugh, who knew?" Harry slid his leg out of the bed, "Anyway I had better head up to get some clothes before class starts, it stinks that I slept here -no offence- I bet I got the bed shoved in the corner, Ron had better of defended my spot." Harry put on the clothes he had been wearing the day before and turned to the nurse once last time, box in hand.

"Oh and could you contact the Headmistress and tell her I will need access to her floo, it seems I have some personal matters too look into." Madam Pomfrey just turned around and waved a hand, "The things I do for you people," Harry gave her one last fond look before leaving for his dorm. First day of class and he was already leaving to attend to business, last night he had almost sexually attacked another person, and he would be damned if the veela were innocent, Harry had connected the dots and he was lit with white fury.

"And don't do anything stupid!" Madam Pomfreys voice echoed after him. Harry grinned, despite everything it was good to be home.

"Where are you planning on going?" Harry looked up from where he was trying to convince his class note's to roll up properly. "I just have to go clear things up with some people I know, nothing big. Don't worry you wont read any headlines about me." Harry finally managed to get his parchment the way he wanted and offered Hermione a grin, "promise,"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Ok fine have it your way," Harry have her a light punch, "Always," Ron took that moment to sling a arm around Harry. "Do what you gotta mate, but don't think you're getting out of that game of snaps you promised, plus we have to vote on Gryffindor's new Quidditch captain!" Ron reminded with a grin, Harry tossed his friend a grateful look.

"At least we only have a few classes worth of homework," Ron added. "That way we can spend more time deciding captain, although why we need homework on the first day back is a mystery to me. Hey, five knuts says Snape gives the students homework, why do you think he came back to teach anyway?"

Hermione sighed at Ron's lack of vision, "Probably because Headmistress McGonagall bullied him into it." She said, Harry stepped away from both of them with a air of exasperation, despite everything that had happened, the second they got back onto Hogwarts it was like they where first years again, not a care in the world. Harry loved it, but he had a veela clan to call on. "I'll try to make it back in time for voting, and snaps- although you _better_ had not gotten Fred and Georges trick ones. The unrepentant sulk on Ron's face let Harry know that he would have fallen victim, "Don't worry Harry I'll keep him honest," Hermione said with a wave, Harry nodded and with a wave of his own he headed for the Headmistresses office.

Harry soon found himself face to face with a familiar stone gargoyle. It lifted its head, ears twitching before it nodded at Harry and leaped aside, allowing the rolling spiral staircase to appear, he had gotten a note at lunch that said McGonagall would be expecting him so he hadn't needed a password. Harry climbed the stairs familiarly, looking out the small square windows that seemed to show views from all around the world as he passed them.

Reaching the stone door Harry held up a hand to knock but a loud voice calling "come in" had Harry pushing open the door and offering his old head of house a smile, "Gained some new tricks I see, or rather Dumbledore's old ones," The woman snorted without looking up from her paperwork, "Hardly, I had an old and expensive spell woven into eh door that turns it into a one way looking artifact.

Turning to eye the door Harry observed the landing through the door, before turning back "expensive?" He questioned. "Yes, they have businesses set up so that you can hire a group to perform a particularly strong spell if one person's magic isn't enough or you want it to last longer then it would if just one person cast it. In this case the wood in that door is made to resist spells so I hired to have the spell woven into the wood itself instead of having the wood reject the magic and have to re-cast it every day," Harry nodded and tried to school his face from a smile as the woman slipped into a teachers lecture mode

"So," The headmistress set down her quill and looked up for the first time, "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded, "I need to use the school floo for business," a stern eyebrow was raised, "Oh and under what circumstances should I let one of my students go gallivanting off because of 'business?" Harry sighed, she had fought and endured much during the war, the end of it had not softened her it seemed, Harry took a breath, during the death eater trials, the new order of ministry and other things that had demanded Harry's presence he had learned a lot about speaking and knew he wouldn't get out of here if he didn't speak his old professors language.

"In order to maintain the safety and overall wellbeing of the residence of Hogwarts I have deemed it necessary to investigate certain matters more thoroughly, although the threat is hardly one someone as busy as yourself needs to concern yourself with." Harry was surprised and amused to see the headmistress wave a hand, "enough! Your starting to sound like those god awful politician, as if I don't have enough of _those_ to deal with. Although-" She observed him with an amused gleam"it wouldn't hurt to throw a few smarty pants terms Professors Snapes way, I'd like to see that." Harry snorted, trying to suppress laughter, the long lived rivalry seemed to live on but what amused Harry was a very well established witch using the term _'_smarty pants'

"Now don't egg him on." Startled Harry turned to spy a hauntingly familiar face peering out of a frame. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted with some bitterness. "Hello my boy, nice to hear that things have turned out." a haunted look passed over Harry's face. "Yes well-" He couldn't think of anything to say. Turning back Harry raised an eyebrow to McGonagall who was regarding him seriously. After a moment she nodded, "Pay no mind to him, at least you don't have to work around his portrait. The floo powder is in the urn." She waved him away,

"Urn?" Harry asked scandalized. McGonagall was focused on her work but he heard the exasperation in her voice. "Apparently one of the headmasters a few desks back was getting a little bit, erm-" she glanced up at the portraits, "past his due date, kept mistaking the floo powder for the ashes of the previous headmaster." the headmistress was grimacing. "In order to prevent further burns his secretary decided to fill the urn with floo powder, there wasn't many ashes left at that point- I'm fairly certain the descendant's family still doesn't know about this."

"The dead headmaster didn't get a grave?" Harry asked curiously, thinking of the grand stone shrine like grave that had been placed on Hogwarts grounds near the forbidden forest for Dumbledore. McGonagall shrugged. "Many headmasters wanted their bodies to remain on school grounds but we couldn't very well have a cemetery on school grounds, that wouldn't be very good for student mentality, so many where cremated or fed back into the earth- anyway enough dilly-dallying off you go," smiling Harry retrieved the floo powder from the urn and stepped into the flames.

"I am surprised to see you here young hero, this being a highly magically guarded place being merely one of the reasons." Atress was regarding the firm figure that stood with quite anger before her, his school robes had some tares and he was looking a little worse for wear but that happened when you forced your way into a veelas protected land, assuming you could even find it.. "Yes well I didn't really think I would have much reason to seek you out myself." Harry replied coolly.

Atress paused and then offered a knowing smile, "well either way we stand at the gates of my peoples lands I would be rude of me not to invite you in," That threw Harry off, being invited into a veelas land was something he had never heard of, especially with him being male, and the veelas have to be rather…careful with that type of human. Reading the question and suspicion in his eyes Atress offered an explanation.

"Seeing as I believe we do have something to discuss and you of all people is more…inclined to behave around my people I think we can trust you to keep a secret, naturally I would ask that you not tell any soul of what you will encounter within these walls, but I think this honor we have not entrusted to any in many a year would not so misused by yourself." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Nice to know you think so highly of me," Harry mumbled, "well," Atress added dryly, her silver hair swaying "and I also rather think Fael would be devastated to learn you had come by and not seen her, she is very fond of you." The veelas eyes turned a deep blue green in some emotion Harry couldn't identify.

Sighing Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and wondered briefly if he could handle himself in a whole clan-full of veelas, Atress merely looked at him waiting. After a moment Harry nodded, it wasn't like standing here talking was going to accomplish anything. Harry had gone to where the veels's met him in the wood and with many frustrations he had cast tracking spell and locator spell and while wandering after false trails the vela's had laid he had gotten lost embarrassingly. He couldn't believe it when he had wandering into a clearing and came face to face with a incredibly large stone wall, thick with plants growing along it almost hiding it completely.

He was kind of angry that he hadn't been able to sense a magical marker like this, only feel a very small trace of veela magic- but he figured that if just anyone could find their home they would be in a lot of trouble. Although it had nearly scared the color right out of him when all of a sudden Atress the veela clan leader from before was right in front of him. So now as he followed her along the wall he tried not to make it too obvious that he was -for lack of a better word- sulking a little.

Harry was led along the cool stone of the plant covered wall until Atress came to a stop, pausing she leaned forward and brushed the greenery aside with a slender beautiful hand. The stone, as if soothed by her touch, slid away making a tunnel like doorway with which the woman stepped towards. "Coming?" She asked turning back to Harry with a delicately raised eyebrow and eyes purple in question. Harry however had paused, his brows furrowed.

"How did the dementors get to this place?" Atress to her own credit only appeared startled for a moment before her face slid into a darker, sad look. "For years our people have loved the freedom of dancing under our lady moons full glow. We emerged into the woods outside our home to bask fully in the light, and where attacked." There was clearly more but the sorrowful look the marred Artess's lovely face made Harry uncomfortable, it was naive to think that all the veela made it out alive. It was a miracle Fael lived.

Harry thought quietly as he followed the silver locks of Atress's hair as a slight breeze made them dance, He really just wanted to know what had happened yesterday in the school hallway and now he was entering one of the most secret places known to wizard kind, and he had been invite in because Atress had thought it would be rude not to! '_why is my life so completely weird?" _Harry wondered with a sigh. Peering around the veela in front of him Harry observed that there where approaching a light at the end of this tunnel that worked its way through the wall. "Almost there," Atress hummed on cue.

"Well then," Atress said as the duo reached the entrance, ""welcome, to the home of my people." Harry paused for a moment before stepping into the light, it took just a moment for his eyes to adjust but the second they did what he saw took his breath away. Arching stone and lush greenery with plants that where so breath taking it was almost like seeing a new color. White buildings of stone and even shelters that seemed to be made wholly out of entangled plants, Harry looked up in awe, think green trees that must have been growing for longer then Harry could fathom stretched endlessly to the sky that they obscured and the trees massively wide trunks set up the foundation and structure for the whole green city.

Stone arches and walkways extended from the massive trunks, barley making a mark on the firm ancient wood and the trunks even seemed to have been hollowed in some places, providing building in and of themselves. The magic protecting this place must have been being layered since before Hogwarts was even an idea, heck probably even before Merlin himself first learned of magic. For a whole city like this to have been created almost blew Harrys mind, after a moment o his shocked awe Harry became aware of the feeling of being watched.

On guard Harry looked around and after a moment felt his face flare in embarrassment. It seemed that in the middle of there day Harry had stepped into, all the veelas that happened to be near the wall where Harry stood and stopped to stare at Harry as he ogled their home. Atress stepped up behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder, for a moment Harry looked around at all the women surrounding him and he felt his consciousness fade into bliss, with visible effort and the hand on his shoulder Harry anchored himself bowed politely to the veela people.

Women dressed mostly in shimmering green and blue seemed not to know what to do with him and he noticed that many of their eyes where a viscous purple that threw Harry off a little bit. "Come," Atress said smoothly and she escorted Harry over a bridge that amazingly clear water flowed under and into the heart of the veelas. Everywhere they went veela kept their distance, and to Harrys surprise and curiosity, they didn't whisper to each other, just observed him passing with harsh violet eyes.

It was kind of odd to see no men among so many people, for a brief moment Harry thought with amusement that this would be what it was like going to a tea party uninvited, but his thought was broken by a clear ringing cry, "Mr. Harry! You have come!" Turning around Harry smiled at the small figure that was running his way with speed no human child could hope of. "Fael," Harry greeted, he would have recognized her anywhere. She stopped in front of him and took a moment to breathe before beaming up at him in a way that made his heart beam, she was so adorable. Harry really was fond of her and he was glad to see a familiar face.

"You will come to my home will you not?" She asked, blue eyes sparkling. Harry glanced down at her, at after a quick glance at Atress who gave him a nod, Harry knelt down to give her a smile, "sure Fael, anything you want," Harry ruffled her hair fondly and Fael latched onto his arm pulling him through the paths. Harry was glad to see her so vibrant, during the time they had spent together on the run, there had always been an underlying current of worry and fear. But here in her home, Fael looked completely at ease; she fitted right in with the scenery.

Harry was soon led to a building that extended and was built right into- a massive tree near the center of the village, Harry who had been trying not to stare curiously at everything they passed- including a large flowing river in which sea turtles larger then houses swam. Harry smiled at Fael as she pushed a thick heavy cloth covering, the opening in the smooth white stone, aside and stood adorably straight and important as Harry Stepped through.

Atress soon followed, and Harry only glanced around a room where woven plants decorated the wall and scrolls lined up neatly, before he sat on the floor, kneeling on a woven mat at a low table. With a glance at Fael who nodded and headed for a deeper part of the building; Atress sat gracefully across from Harry and studied him seriously.

"I can guess why you are here." She said finally, Harry raised an eyebrow coolie, His eyes where calm but Harry couldn't suppress a surge of triumph that he knew he was pulling off a calm, cool demeanor. The one eyebrow thing was a hard won skill that Harry was reasonably proud of thank you very much. Atress studied him and Harry was very put out to see she looked somewhat amused.

"So I suppose you _guessed_ that I attacked and practically sexually assaulted someone before passing out and ending up in the school sick ward." Harry snapped, wincing internally. He had spoken out of anger and given away his hand '_damn' _Atress raised a hand to cover her mouth politely and Harry suspected she was hiding a smile. "You are certainly an impressive man,"

Harry jerked his head up to look at her in surprise "What?" He asked baffled. "Well normally the sexual drive would descend slowly but your vast magical reserves seemed to have vastly accelerated the process." Harry felt his left had start to twitch in irritance- an effect he had picked up some years ago when he was really on edge. "The hell are you talking about?" Harry demanded, He was surprised and gratified to see the woman's eyes turn an uncomfortable green in shame.

"I have to apologize, I- we planned to offer you a gift, one that we have not offered to any in quite a long time. Everyone agreed that you- who has defended this world and…and my child- you of all people deserved this. Really it was the only thing we had to offer." Harry didn't know what to make of what Atress was saying. "What do you mean?" He prodded carefully. Atress sighed, her eyes fading to a thoughtful pink. "Really the one thing we have at our disposal is our…temptation, we do have other natural weapons but this one is…very useful, however. For centuries we have been aware of a rather…more interesting side of it- you remember I told you our legend of having another half?" Atress questioned, Harry searched around before he recalled, "The creatures with two faces, four arms and legs. They where split." Atress beamed seeming delighted that he remembered, for a moment Harry saw how Fael was Atress's daughter.

"Yes, while I cannot vouch on the reality of that tale, I am aware of certain…phenomenon, that is occurring more and more and my people branch out and interact with the world." Harry was recalling his first conversation with Atress. "They are finding people and falling in love," Harry said. Atress nodded "Yes, I cannot say what it is like, in fact my first concern was a bunch of half veelas running around the magical world, as my people mated- however seeing as we are often part of a rather…maleless group most of my kin pair with women, and have full veela children every half century as normal. In fact we have quite a few females of your species residing here- well more than is normal."

Harry scowled, he had a feel that- as interesting as this all was (and it was rather interesting) "What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, shifting slightly on the mat he rested on. He was particularly happy that veelas could not lie; at this moment it was going to be very useful. Atress cleared her throat in a surprisingly human gesture, "Well, we thought that the very best we could offer you was a chance to find your 'other half', things like that are so important to your kind, we thought we would offer you the chance to…"

Harry frowned, '_to what?' _He wondered curiously, '_They want to me find someone, but she said last time they aren't offering me a marriage with someone from their clan, how the hell would they insure I found someone…- they didn't!" _"What did you do?" Harry asked with forced calm. Atress's beautiful face shifted and she looked uncomfortable, "I would like to apologize ahead of time, when Fael asked you if you would be happy if you found a mate, and you said you thought you would be, we got a little excited and got a head of ourselves. When we realized that you never actually accepted our offer, well…we weren't proud. But being in the open for so long had to much risk, so knowing you would come back we had one of your messengers take you to your home."

Harry just stared at her, "We would have brought you here but…we thought that might count as kidnapping." Harry had to briefly fight a smile; he could really see that Fael was related to these people. "What did you do?" Harry repeated slowly. Atress sighed, "We wove our sexual allure and drive into you so you could find someone to be with." She had decided to stop dancing around the subject. Harry spluttered, "You did what? That doesn't make any sense! How is that even possible?" Harry demanded.

"Are you ok Mr. Harry?" Looking slightly worried Fael stood at the opening of the room, holding a wooden tray with what looked like cups. Harry calmed himself; it wouldn't do to snap around a child. Harry offered her a smile and after a moment she beamed back at him and walked gracefully over to place drinks in front of Harry and her mother, she sat down close to Harry as she could and started sipping her own drink.

"Anyway you where saying-" Harry trailed off, Fael was looking between Harry and her mother expectantly, Atress smiled down at the girl and Fael's eyes colored in embarrassment. Harry looked at her confused, but despite Fael as a distraction as well as his knees going numb- Harry was focused. "Explain," Harry demanded after a moment, picking up where they had left off. Atress sighed, "I'd rather not go into the finer details, but I will explain it like this. Long before anyone of my kind can remember it was learned that while your magical cores are mostly made up of just that-magic, ours our made up of…lust primarily, it is woven into who we are, out rituals our lives and customs esc. It does not bother us for it is what we are but you human tread either impossibly heavily or very lightly on the subject." Harry had to snort in agreement and Fael looked up at him curiously.

"Anyway we primarily- well to put it in the most simple terms I am capable of- we wove part of the core that make up our beings into…um you." Harry noted first of all that a being such as a veela saying 'um' was surreal; the second thing he noticed was everything else. "What they hell! Does that make me, what part veela now-" Harry was cut off, "No nothing like that, you cannot just change species- well not that easily- rather you are quite human, just with a _few_…perks."

Harry sighed, the irritation of once more having something thrust upon him was making him tick the knowledge that they had been trying to help him mollified him somewhat, although Harry did feel that he would probably not be this calm if Fael wasn't laying absently on his arm. She had done that when they where on the run, Harry had fallen into the habit of murmuring childish stories that he often made up, until she fell asleep at night. Veelas slept less then humans but Harry found that the few moments he spent murmuring as the child fell asleep where one of the only stress free moments in those months. Having her familiar warmth soothed him a little.

"And what are these 'perks'?" Harrys asked slowly, his heart beating faster in unhappy uncertainty. Atress drew herself up thoughtfully, reaching forward and grasping the drink Fael had brought her, she sipped it slowly. "It's not an exact science you understand, the offer we planned to make clear, before we-"

"Jumped the gun?" Harry offered with cranky helpfulness. Atress's eyes changed to a mixed blue in confusion, "Jumped the…gun?" Harry waved a hand dismissively; he learned years ago it was better not to try to explain a muggle saying. "Never mind, the offer was?" Harry prompted. "Yes well we planned on offering you the opportunity to find yourself someone that you could truly be one with." Atress explained. Harry wondered briefly if saying things like 'be one with' was acceptable and the muggle world had just over used it in chick flicks and made it taboo or something.

"I see," Harry said carefully, "And what would this entail?" Atress re-arranged her skirt and looked up at him with a soft expression "By weaving the extra from out core into your own magical core the over all effect would be something of a weakened version of a veela such as ourselves. Humans- among other things- attraction to you, sexual drive, perhaps some here-there physically enhanced skills." Harrys hand was twitching again as he listened to Atress.

"And how exactly is this supposed to help me find a partner?" Harry asked through ground teeth, this was starting to feel a lot like the trials he had participated in, a lot of questions, no direct answers. This time however Atress had mercy and Harry got his answer. "The sexual drive is meant to be a guide, you will have it but only the one you match will be able to sooth you- at least that's how it works for us. At first I suspect you will feel a burning that will fade into a more subtle desire, people will be attracted to you so you can sort through them, until you find the one that calms you."

Harry was listening but a part of him was thinking, "So I have this burning and I happen upon someone and it goes away when I touch them?" This was sounding uncomfortably familiar and Harry prayed there was no red staining his face. Atress however looked startled, "No, that would only really happen if you found your other half, other people it would just calm you a little, and slow down if you mated with them, the only person it would truly be soothed for would be the one who is your other half. That is how it is with my people, the ones that have found their other halves even seem to loose some of their appeal to other people and they are only gratified by the one they found."

Harry spared an absent glance at Fael who didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable, and was sipping her drink and looking around in a spaced off kind of way. "Why would you think that there would be the burning and then it would dissipate upon first contact with anyone?" Atress asked, studying the raven haired boy in front of her. "This had not happened already, has it?" She asked carefully, this time the flush in Harrys face as his mind flashed back to a hallway and a warm body under his own, was unavoidable.

Atress however looked delighted, and her eyes flashed a warm blue. "I thought that it would be impossible for you to find a match in a length of time as small as this, but once again you astound me! Sometimes we have those that spend centuries with no such connection before they return to tell me that they have found one to be with, and you found it in such an amount of time, perhaps this person has been with you always and you just needed confirmation?" Atress was getting more and more excited and calmed when Harry held up a hand.

"You have mate?" Faels curious voice caught Harry attention, and he looked over to meet her curious gazed, he reached over to her and gently pushed some silver locks out of her eyes, "not sure," he murmured, but that didn't stop Fael from picking up on her mothers mood and look up at him with curious excitement. Harry sighed, "Look I don't know. I felt like I was on fire and I bumped into someone in the school hallway and it was like getting a drink of water in the desert, but I passed out. I don't know who it was but I doubt they are my 'chosen one'" Harry said with a slight growl of sarcasm.

Atress, however, was looking at him with awe that unsettled Harry quite albeit. "I regret this…'jumping the gun' I did, however I am very relieved that you have gained what we sought to give you. It relieves me more then I can say…I-" Atress hesitated, and for a moment it was easy to forget she was a Clan leader of a very powerful veela. "I know you are angry we did this without your permission, but I hope you gain a happy future with a person you can love." Harry who had been about to retort with sarcasm was drawn up short,

'_A happy future,' _Harry thought, his mind trying it out. It had been along time since he had thought about things like that, for a long time now he had been living day-to-day, before the war it was about preparing for the battle ahead and catching what moments of fun he could, at the Dursleys it was about tension and hatred of the unknown. During the war, it was simply about living one day to the next, trying not to let helplessness overwhelm him as he struggled to fight for something better, but it had been a long time since he had thought about what that better might be, even going to Hogwarts he had mostly done so because he didn't know what else to do, he hadn't though about happiness further down the road in a long time.

"So you are telling me that the person- out of all the people in the world I could be happy with- just happened to be at Hogwarts?" Atress shrugged and looked like she was still fighting a delighted smile, "Seems so, although it's possible that you're soul narrowed down the one it could be happy with because you love your school, and so your soul looked for someone that could make you happy that way as well?" Harry sighed, this was just to cliché` it was surreal that he could be sitting here having this conversation and it was a _real_ conversation. Nothing like this happened to anyone else…ever!

"It was true though, despite everything that had happened the good memories he had of Hogwarts far outweighed the bad. If he was going to fall in love it made sense that he would want it to be someone connected with that place…damn. "I know its hard, and sometimes you might be playing it my ear…and I am truly sorry, however, if you need us to understand we are here and know this Harry Potter-" She looked Harry dead in the eye, "I wish you all the Happiness you can get."

Harry hesitated then nodded, "So what do I do now?" He asked, deciding to think things over later, Atress smiled, "Well you will have to re-find that person, but if they truly are in Hogwarts then having them in such a close proximity to you will draw you irresistibly to their side. I suspect it will not take you long to find them, and no doubt they will be unable to resist the bond it is always a two way bond, you just happen to have more sexual inclinations then they."

"Awesome," Harry said dryly, "Also" Atress added, ignoring Harry's cringing "If you have some free time I would be much obliged if you could spend some of it with the little one," Harry glanced at Fael who was trying not to look hopeful and Harry felt his face soften, "I have time." He said, Fael beamed.

Harry padded down the hallway, he was a little thrown off by the lack of the click his feet always used to make as his feet hit the floor, sometime during the year he spent fighting and on the run, Mrs. Weasley had managed to get to him a pair a custom made boots, ones that where designed to make little noise, and charmed not to leave a footprint. Unable to part with something so reliable Harry wore them even now, despite them being a little worse for wear.

He felt heaviness in his body that came with being ready for bed, Harry knew enough to know he wouldn't fall asleep easily. After enough time of sleeping on edge, only having a few hours to sleep, and knowing that the nightmares and dreams tainted with deep red fear lay in wait, Harry allowed himself some optimism and thought that maybe Fael had worn him out enough that with the aid of the Sleep-Bleeps he had he might have a good rest.

Fael had insisted on taking him to every place she could think of, she seemed determined that Harry know as much about her as humanly possible. Harry, though worn out, had loved every minute of it. When they where on the run there had been little time for fun, Fael was trying to make up for months of fear and to Cram as much good into a few hours. Harry had eaten things that where beyond most of what he had ever tasted, and Fael had shown him sites that where astoundingly beautiful, her favorite being a huge waterfall that fell among greenery and trees, She had been so proud when Harry told her he loved it. Harry had only gotten away after meeting as many people as Fael could introduce.

It had been a long day but it had been totally worth it, now Harry looked forward to a nice warm bath. Offering a password and getting a familiar nod from the fat lady, Harry stepped into the common room and took in the site of people milling about. About to start walking for the stairs, a familiar face caught Harrys eye, '_oh damn' _Ron was sitting with a deck of exploding snaps, absently reading a magazine someone must have loaned him.

'_Maybe I could sneak by,'_ But Harry sighed and fingered his watch out of habit, Ron after all had been waiting for him, so when Ron looked up at an approaching Harry and grinned- albeit somewhat smugly- Harry sighed and figured he would indulge Rons 'I have to win' streak. And despite the face that it was fun, and pretty soon there was a common room wide championship going, Ron still was going to owe Harry big for this one.

**(Authors Note) Alright, I Haven't had many reviews and that prolonged the outing of this chapter. Anyway next chapter will be up in a week, with reviews. Things will really get kicked into high gear for Harry. **

**Review: Flames comments and praise all welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rolls where perfect today, at least that was what Harry thought as he popped another piece in his mouth, it was his third roll and the only thing he had eaten for lunch. Harry hadn't bothered to explain why he refused to eat anything made of plants and therefore no vegetables- after all who would believe that a veela over did your plant quota for life? Hermione had hinted that vegetables might be nice, but the lure of real food, something Harry hadn't had since the last time he was at Hogwarts and the few times that Mrs. Weasley would cook him something at a Order meeting while he was on the run. If anyone thought they where going to take this delicious bread from him they were going to have to pry it from his cold dead hands.

"What you got next mate?" Ron asked, "Ron could you for once in your life swallow before you talk?" Hermione asked with dry amusement. "Yeah I can, when my mums threatening me with a rolling pin. Other then that I won't be swayed!" Hermione rolled her soft brown eyes and leaned over to Harry "my prince charming," She confided. Harry snorted, but turned to Ron with a grin "Break after lunch- same as you two." Harry reminded "After that I have Inventive Potions next," Harry offered, Ron winced.

"How'd you get into that class? I didn't even make it into double potions." Ron said with a raised eyebrow. Harry sighed, "Well I got enough OWLS to make it into any potions class, and because I got so many its actually _required_ I take a class. Crazy right? Anyway it was between another round of double potions, or this class which involved writing theory's and then putting them to practice." Harry explained. Ron stared at him, "And you took Inventive over double?" he asked shocked. Harry gave a less then subtle jerk of the head in Hermione's direction, "it's her fault, she recommended it and I thought that meant she'd be taking it too."

Hermione raised her nose in the air but was fighting a smile, "I said sorry, but I didn't need that class and it was between that and Historic revelations and translations and well-" Ron held up a hand, "we get it," He said, "Yeah," Harry chimed in, "We get that I have been abandoned, you owe me big." Harry play growled, "Oh and would me owe-ing you translate to homework help?" Hermione asked dryly. Harry just grinned and high fived Ron. "That's not predictable at all" Hermione said under her breath.

"Excuse me," The trio turned to look at a figure standing just behind Harry, An uncomfortable looking young girl was fidgeting slightly, "Harry Potter?" Harry looked up at her, wondering what she could want Harry studied her questioningly, she had short chin length dark brown hair, she was short and her face was young enough that she had to be a first or second year. "Yes?" Harry asked. "If its not too much of a bother I- well that is my sister and I- would it be ok if we spoke with you." for a moment Harry entertained the thought of rejecting her, after all so many people wanted something from him, even at school he couldn't get a break, but one look at the uncertain child before him and he had pity. "Fine," He agreed.

Leading him out of the great hall and down a hallway the girl showed him into a room that looked like it was being used for holding spare tables, sitting on one of these tables was another little girl, and her head was bent as she looked at her swinging feet. "Anna, we're here," The girl looked up startled and Harry felt a surge of surprise to see that this other girl had the same face as the first. "We're twins," she explained unnecessarily "I'm Suzy, and this is my sister Anna," The girl said with a gesture in her twin's direction. "We need your help.

Harry sighed, "With what?" He asked. "Well um, would you care for a seat?" Suzy offered gesturing to her sister, Harry doubted that two girls where plotting anything against him but stranger things had happened after all. "I'll stand, what do you need me for?" Harry asked again, his only unsure behavior was his fingers smoothing over his watch. "Suze just tell him," Anna spoke up, her voice was harsh and sad. Suzy hesitated and then explained, "Our parents want to get rid of Anna," Harry stared, "excuse me?" He asked disbelievingly. "It happened after we where sorted last year, I got into Hufflepuff and Anna was sorted into Slytherin.

For the first time Harry noted the different badges adorning the girls school robes. He had to raise an eyebrow, "Yeah we know, twins in different houses and all," Anna said was a roll of her eyes, "the thing is that now I'm in the 'dark house,' our parents…well quite frankly they are certain I'm the evil twin." Harry stared at a small harmless looking brown haired girl with sad eyes, "seriously?" he had to ask. Suzy nodded sadly, "You have to do something."

"He doesn't have to do anything Suze, killing that _thing_ covered who he has to help, I'm sorry," Anna said directly talking to Harry, "She thought we had to go to you," Suzy scowled, "there isn't anyone else Anna!" Harry held up a hand, "Hang on, how old are you two?" Harry asked, "Twelve and a-half" Anna said, sounding somewhat proud. Harry tried not to wince before he padded over to sit down quietly next to Anna, "Why don't you tell me what is going on?"

Suzy seemed to have been surprised into silence, something that didn't happen to often judging by the amused look Anna sent her way, "Well, It started when I was sorted into Slytherin- no actually that's not true, It really started about five years ago, our older brother Ander started hanging out with some sketchy people. He started to act…I dunno weird, so one day he just disappears for three weeks not a single fire call home. Mum thought he was dead, but then he shows up middle of the night completely drunk." Anna wrinkled her nose as if she could still see him. "Took a bit, but mum calmed him down and he passed out on the loveseat, mum was trying to clean him up when she found it." Anna swallowed hard.

"Found what?" Harry asked curiously. "The Dark Mark." Suzy said shortly. "Me and Anna came upstairs to see what all the noise was and we heard mum and dad talking about it." Anna picked up when Suzy trailed off "Next morning Ander was gone and the next time we heard about him was less then a year ago- got a little blue paper from the ministry saying that he had been identified as a death eater while they where going over the bodies from the death eaters that got killed at the battle of the Glen- as they are calling it." Harry thought with a touch of sadness that twelve year olds shouldn't have to have such a hard resignation to their voices. Then he thought that he had fought at that battle.

It had been before he found Fael; he had been meeting in secret with a man who had been in hiding that might have known about curse shields. He had been in down into in a small town on the edges of Scotland when the alarm all the order member had, said that he was needed. Harry had cursed and made it as fast as he could to an international building to apparate, cursing the damn foreign apparation restrictions. Harry finally made it and had found himself surrounded by chaos, next thing he knew he was fighting, recognizing the odd familiar face among allies.

Harry felt cold as he stared at two little girls who's older brother he could have killed. "I see," He said carefully. "No don't make a face like that," Anna said sounding tiered, "Yeah," Suzy added. "Ander was dead long before that battle. My older brother loved broom races and catching lizards, not…death eater stuff." The girls voice was subdued but her eyes shown out stubbornly, "You sure you're not a Gryffindor?" Harry joked weakly. Suzy scowled, "Houses don't make the person! That's the whole point of

this! I though my parents would know that- of all people, Ander was in Hufflepuff you know." She added sadly.

Harry raised a eyebrow, "Wait, your family is mad because Anna is in Slytherin even though their Death Eate- uh lead astray son wasn't even in that house?" Anna's shoulders slumped when Harry looked over at her, "Mum blames the kids his age in Slytherin for corrupting him, and now that I'm part of that house, well she's sure I'm already too late to save." Harry looked at Anna who really was nothing more then a hurt little girl trying to put on a brave face.

"And uh…what exactly do you want me to do?" Harry asked. There was silence, "you do have a plan don't you?" Harry asked. "Uh…not really…well kinda." Suzy said hurriedly. "We saw you, at the welcoming feast. You didn't hate them!" Suzy gestured in Anna's general direction. "Hey!" Anna called. "You know what I mean," Suzy said with exasperation. "I thought…I don't know if you showed that not all Slytherin's are bad that maybe everyone would stop." Harry just looked at Suzy with a "are you serious," expression. "And who is everyone? All your aunts and uncles?" Harry questioned. Both girls looked surprised, "No pretty much the whole world is acting like this." Anna said seriously.

That drew Harry up short, "What do you mean?" Both girls looked at him incredulously. "Seriously?" Anna asked. "The whole world is acting suspicious of dark wizards, just because some dangerous people came from my house doesn't mean we're all bad people! I mean in every group there is good and bad right? But nobody cares, the whole world is giving current and former Slytherins a lot of trouble, I mean it's not even like all the dark wizards even came to Hogwarts! Just cause like a bajillan years ago a kid in that house grew up to be You-Know Who! And- and" Anna was breathing hard. The more she and talked the more upset she had become. "And then you had to go and be in Gryffindor and our houses have always had a rivalry, I thought that rivalry was supposed to be fun but now the world is acting like school houses decided the war! I mean we're just kids." Anna's voice trailed smaller this time.

For a moment Harry was pleased that someone else had come to the same conclusion he had but the gravity of the situation sobered him, "Well all I can offer right now is to try to make nice with your house, I will see what I can do Anna but I can't promise I can make you're parents see the light. I will do whatever I can; it seems the whole world has some healing to do." Harry muttered the last part. Both girls beamed at him, "Thank you!" Suzy said, Harry was slightly uncomfortable to notice the child had tears in her eyes.

"Let's talk again soon, but I have some people I need to talk to right now. If anything serious happens you can tell me…if you know- you want." Harry said softly. "We'll figure this out," The hope he saw swimming in the twins brown eyes made him feel a re-newed unhappiness that so many people relied on him but he also felt determination. If anyone got to say who was worth hating it was Harry. Suzy held Harry's hand briefly as she walked past but to his surprised the more reserved Anna actually hugged him, "thank you," she said softly, and then with a more mocking tone, "but don't tell anyone about this hug, I will deny it." Harry smiled; she was a Slytherin after all. "Deal," He agreed and waited until the girls footsteps died out before he took off."

"Hullo Harry", a familiarly dreamy voice called out as Harry speed walked down the hallway. Harry had been in the process of looking for Ron and Hermione, having already checked the great hall and commons room Harry was heading to the library. As a seventh year the more advanced library was open to them and was on the other side of the castle away from the regular library, Harry had gambled that Hermione wouldn't be able to resist the lure of new books and was head to that library now.

Stopping now in the middle of one of the upper hallways Harry looked around. "Luna?" He called surprised. Peering around Harry spied an open door and headed toward it, "Fancy seeing you here." Luna greeted as Harry spotted her sitting on the floor under a window on the far wall of what looked to be a dusty unused classroom, this classroom however was different in that it was set up like a theater with rows of tables that progressed downward in layers until it reached the bottom where a large open area stood empty.

Walking around the top row Harry made his way to Luna. "Yeah, fancy seeing you…in school. Where we both attend," Harry teased. A smile let Harry know that Luna accepted the jibe in her direction. "What are you doing in this place?" Harry asked looked around, Luna shrugged, he shoulders hitting into the long wind chime earrings she wore, producing a pleasant chime. "I saw no reason not to be here over any other place." She replied thoughtfully, after consideration Harry decided that was a good answer and decided a few moments wouldn't hurt his search for Hermione and he hadn't had a decent conversation with Luna in a very long time- well as decent as one could have with the dreamy girl.

"What's been going on with you?" Harry asked. Luna looked slightly surprised that he would ask, Harry guessed that not many people did. "Better," She replied with a surprising amount of seriousness, "Things are getting better, people are taking Daddy's newspaper more seriously and my leg is healing nicely, not to mention the Sandwa's have been coming out more recently. I guess they didn't feel safe before but now- I think things are no doubt going to get better."

Harry couldn't help a smile as he leaned back against the cool stone, "And tell me Harry, how have you been? I couldn't help but notice your spiritual waves are off. I imagine that you are far less ok then most of us…if you don't mind me saying." Luna offered delicately, as she absently ran a hand over her hurt leg. She had been wounded defending her fathers paper company that the death eaters had decided was getting to be a bother. She was alright but her leg was too damaged to properly regrow, she would forever have a limp.

"What makes you say I'm not fine?" Harry asked watching Luna with one open eye. The blond girl smiled, "like I said your spiritual waves are off, it seems as though your body has…altered. But I do think that something good and permanent will happen soon Harry. Perhaps a love interest?" Luna's tone was just a tad to innocent and Harry eyed her suspiciously, "What do you know?" He demanded. The girls lips quirked against her will, "Your waves seem to have gained a new level one similar to a-" She shrugged, "veela?" Harry said tiredly. Luna's eyes sparkled with laughter… "Alright but you said it not me," Harry groaned, "How do you know? How do you always know?" He wailed.

Luna beamed, "I like to keep an eye on you because we are friends, and I noticed something different although, of course, I can't guess how it came about. Sorry though." She added. Harry frowned "For what?" Luna leaned back against the wall, "teasing you, I don't get to do that often to people. Not a lot of people talk to me." She said easily. Harry smiled over at her and then chuckled, "Pleasure to be available for that," Luna sighed fondly, "Do you want to talk to me about it?" She offered. The offer touched Harry but his mind flashed to two brown haired girls with different colored badges. "No, I have to go, but if it's alright I might take you up on that offer some time." Harry said and when Luna nodded her acceptance Harry got up dusted off and with one last parting wave Harry headed off to find Hermione.

"Yes I've heard of them, the Drasmel sisters, their difference in sorting was all over school, I can't believe their parents would even consider Schisizing them." Harry stared at his bushy haired friend. "I am almost completely certain that you made that word up," he said flatly. Hermione have him a exasperated glance "It derives from the word schism, which means 'A split or division between strongly opposed sections or parties, caused by differences in opinion or belief' the meaning slightly changed and is one of those 'wizard world only words'" Harry nodded, he had to get used to the difference in wizarding world terms compared to muggle world, for example somehow the idea 'stop sign' which in muggle terms translated to a red sign that meant to pause your car until road is clear. In Wizarding terms it was underground sign for 'the authorities are coming, get the drugs and potions and get the hell out of here."

"I see," Harry said, "and what does Schiugumph-numpher mean?" Harry asked curiously, "Schisizing," Hermione corrected absently, and then she paused and offered Harry an apology look. "My dad corrects people like that, even lost him some patients at the office and I hated him doing it until I realized I do it too, even drives mum nuts." Harry waved his hand, "Wouldn't have you any other way- so this word means?" Harry pried, "Ah it's a legal term, it means that a family or family members want to cut a member from their family permanently and deny they were ever theirs, if the person is under seventeen- the legal age- then they will still live and be provided for by the family however at seventeen they get booted out. It's what happened to Sirius when he came of age." The girl explained.

"And that's what they are trying to do to Anna?" Hermione frowned, "Anna? Would that be Suzanna or Joanna?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Those are the twin's names?" Hermione shrugged, "Weird well I guess she must be Joanna because the other one is Suzy." Harry crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, at least here there wasn't any librarian, the school seemed to think that at year seven the students where old enough to handle themselves, however it was large overestimation, judging by the three Hufflepuffs locked in some weird triangle make-out session, hmmm it was always the quiet ones.

"Well there are several legal standpoints that could be taken however force-ing them to keep their child is a kinda…sucky fix." Hermione pointed out. "Very true," Harry agreed. "Any other plans?" He questioned. "Hermione slammed a fist lightly on the table, "Why am I plan person?" She demanded, "Cause you have the plans?" Harry asked. Hermione snorted, "Oh don't make that noise I know you love it, admit you're flattered." Harry teased. Hermione grinned until her face darkened. "It's nice to be needed for something as simple as this. I was the plan person during the war too." Harry winced; it hurt to know that Hermione had been dragged into the thick of the war. "My plans hurt a lot of people." She murmured. "No they saved a lot of lives," Harry said gently.

"Well," she looked up, her face clearing. Harry knew she was dealing with the war, just like everyone was- in fact she was dealing better them most what with all the self-help books she read but those dark times haunted everyone and sometimes she just needed a moment to lose herself in a book. Something everyone understood. "I would like to help these girls, I'll look into it. Maybe we can think of something that will help all the Slytherin hate, its not like only they went bad. Look at Pettigrew. But for now I think your idea of crossing the Gryfendor-Slytherin wall will be a good start. For future generations in the very least- Harry are you ok?" Harry was resting his head in his hand as he listened to his friend, "Fine slight headache, and don't give me that look it's not my scar. I killed _that_ headache remember?" Harry smirked but inside he was upset, he knew what this was. He had felt it before, his body temperature was rising and he could feel himself start to sweat. Just like he had at the Great Feast.

"Well you should grab something for that and head to class, break is almost over." Hermione instructed as she started stuffing books back into her bag." Harry sighed, "Awesome an hour and a half of Inventive Potions, just peachy." Hermione tried not to smirk. "At least it's only every other day" she consoled. "Shaddup," Harry said with a grin, giving her a wack on the shoulder with a book on her way past. His long time friend just laughed as she left him to his fate."

Harry tried to ignore the faint thrum in his body as he walked behind a few other students towards the dungeons, he had considered skipping out but to get on Snape's bad side in the first week would spell out utter despair for the rest of the year. If there was even a slight chance that somehow he just fly under the radar he had to take it- veela curse or not.

Harry headed down the set of stairs that progressed into the dungeons, the temperature dropped, which was a wonder for his fevered skin. The class was supposed to be half done in a class room and part of it would be I the lab, so Harry was a little curious to see Snape actually teaching in a classroom. The change of scenery could be interesting, and- _**Ahh**_. His body gave a hard thrum, with a burst of tingling warmth, His mind panicked slightly at that but a stray thought trickled through, '_I want more,' _Harry tightened his fist, damn the veela- but god it had felt so _good._

"You alright Harry?" The raven looked up to spy a familiar face, "Hey Justin, I'm fine just you know," Harry made a face and gestured vaguely towards his destination, "Snape," The boy grinned, "that's enough to make anyone sick, guess I'm gonna go face the music though. You coming?" Harry hesitated and once more entertained the idea of skipping but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yeah, after you," Justin gave a mock salute and headed for a door on the right side at the end of the stairs, it would be next door to Snapes usual potions lab but a whole different set of stairs to get to it. Harry assumed there was a door connecting the two inside.

After a moment Harry pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder and figured that staring at the door wasn't accomplishing anything. '_It's just for one more year,' _Harry thought as he tried to ignore the small tingles of pure pleasure that worked their way through his body. They were slight compared to that burst but still the vague feeling of wanting to lie down and settle into the sensations tickled his consciousness, '_this is so humiliating, seriously stuff like this never happens to other people!'_ Harry wailed internally, but like the strong man that he was he collected himself firmly.

Harry pushed open the polished wood and stepped into the classroom. Unlike most of the classrooms in Hogwarts this classroom did not have the usual three or four person table. Instead it was set up with small individual tables each with a small tray at its side, the dark stone of the walls was hidden by deep colored wood shelves filled with many books, the shelves covered the classroom along the two walls to the students right and left. The front and back of the room was set up as a standard classroom. The front having a desk and several chalk boards.

Harry looked around and felt dark humor, hesitating outside the door was not the best course of action, now all the seats in back had been taken leaving a few scattered seats near the front, '_I wish Hermione or even Ron was here,"_ If Ron was in the class with him they would be in trouble all year round but at least he wouldn't face this class alone. '_After all I've been through I'm worried about one little class?' _Harry thought dryly, the thought calmed him and Harry took a seat on the far left of the room second row back.

He ignored the odd whisper or glance thrown his way by the other students, he had long since resigned himself to never being someone normal, but he could see why there where whispers, this was a mixed class meaning it was made up of all the houses. The class was taken by the individual, so there were a lot of Slytherins in this class. He hadn't really had much contact with any Slytherins except Anna; this was the first time since the odd little silent communication at the Welcoming Feast.

Harry pulled out parchment and a pen, he set the book he had bought for this class aside and sat patently waiting. "Um…" Harry looked over to see a student sitting in front of him turned around and looking at his desk curiously, the Boy was a sandy blond and had his hair slicked back into a ponytail, Harry couldn't bee sure because he couldn't see the badge but he would bet the boy was a Slytherin, each house had its own styles year to year and Slicked hair had been a Slytherin favorite since before Harry came to Hogwarts. The boy looked up and saw Harry watching him, "My apologies, I was just wondering what that was?" The boy pointed down at the pen.

Harry had to resist the urge to chuckle, he had been wondering when some student raised in the Wizard world would notice he was using a pen, he had started carrying them during the war because taking a supply of ink and quills with you everywhere was a hassle but letters where necessary. When it was time to go back to school Harry had found himself caught with the same reasoning he had used when he chose the pen over ink and quill originally and after a bit of thought he had made a special trip to London to get pens. He knew he could just buy self inking quills but the allure of something that you didn't have to worry about bent feathers with was enough.

Harry's instant distrust of a Slytherin caught him for a moment and he wondered if the question was a trap but the curiosity in the boys' dark eyes was enough, "it's a pen, used a lot in the muggle world although you can find them in some wizard shops. It writes, and the ink is inside of it so I don't have to carry around Ink and quills" Harry explained. The boy looked startled, "really?" he asked, Harry picked up the pen and wrote his name neatly at the top of the piece of parchment. The writing wasn't as fancy as writing with a quill and Harry and loved writing with a quill when he first came to Hogwarts because it helped him fit in and it was kind of cool but now the practicality of it won out and Harry liked his pen.

"That's a good idea," The boy said in surprise, Harry shrugged "Muggles stopped using Ink and quill's over a century ago, to them it would be primitive." Disbelief along with huge amounts of curiosity gleamed in the boys dark eyes and he looked like he wanted to ask more but Harry was praying he wouldn't. At some point- as if to punish him for ignoring it- the pleasurable heat pulsing low in his stomach reared its head with more force, "Students" A smooth deep voice interrupted whatever the boy had been about to say and he turned back to the front.

Snape had just entered through the back door and was swiftly walking to the front of the classroom. Everyone gave him their full attention- everyone except one famous green eyed boy who had jammed the side of his hand into his mouth to keep himself from making a noise. The second that deep smooth voice had cascaded into the room Harry's whole body had frozen in a shot of pure bliss to his brain. '_oh Merlin,'_ Harry breathed, but honestly Merlin had nothing to do with it.

For a moment Harry was almost crazed, and for just a split second he would have jumped from his seat ready to find the source of this impossibly good feeling and with complete disregard for the class Harry had no doubt he would have done something crazy and probably perverse. However the second his long time hated teacher and ex-Death Eater swept by it was like a raging storm setting instantly into calm blue seas.

Harry felt dizzy for a moment with the sudden burst like change in emotion but whatever the hell had happened it was stopped and Harry was more then glad. He looked around the room subtly to see if anyone caught his own internal issues but everyone was looking up to where Snape was surveying them with an unreadable expression. Harry breathed out in relief and sent a small prayer to the heavens for small wonders.

Unsure of what had occurred but very pleased that it was over Harry just figured that it was some strange new part of this veela curse non-sense and Harry's heart jumped once in worry as he hoped this didn't happen often but he was more then happy to push those thoughts aside and focus on the class. "Well, at the very least I must say I am impressed by you're choice in class." Snape began his dark voice low so that all students had to be absolutely silent to hear. "Drama Queen," Harry thought, but there was a touch of fondness, not for Snape of course but simply for the familiarity of all of it. There had been a time when he was so emerged in war that he when would see Snape in an order meeting or they would even stop to discuss what the Dark Lord was up to Harry couldn't be bothered with their usual quarrels.

During those dark time Harry could barely even connect the person in front of him to a Professor he once knew. Not because Snape changed but because that time was so dark and endless that the memories of before the war seemed blurred, like a dream. Now sitting in a class of all places- war over and won- and knowing that Snape being snarky was the worst of his trouble was soothing. If anything Harry thought he would be unsettled by something knew, it wouldn't be potions if Snape wasn't there to suck the fun out of bloody everything.

Harry looked up to glance at the man in question and was physically startled to see endless dark eyes looking at him. For just a moment something flickered in the air between them but Snape looked away and it was gone. "This class takes potions and makes you a part of them. In this class you will learn of just a basic idea and then you will nurture it, grow it until it is your own and then…" Snape paused looking around the class with a severely cold look, "You will create it. That is what potions truly is, the end result of a great deal of care and effort. This class is destined to make you learn that."

"If you have made it this far," Snape continued, Harry was amused to hear his voice implying that he couldn't believe that anyone here was accomplished enough to make it to this point, "Then you should at least understand something about potions and with the right amount of effort you will be creating your own potions. For the rest of the year you will be creating theories and then testing them- it was in this manner that many common or incredible potions where made. I expect a great deal of hard work out of all of you," Snape finished his voice lowering into something close to a threat.

He then proceeded to assign a list of potions that needed to be listed and categorized by inventive purposes. Harry almost smiled, some things never change, Harry let his raven hair fall in his face as he rifled through his book for the right page, a lot was happening what with the Twins and Fael as well as these bursts of…Harry hesitated to define them but there was no denying it, they where sexual pleasure and pure _lust. 'Wonder what its like for veelas' _Harry thought absently. With all these thoughts it was nice to just worry about stupid pointless assignments.

Harry titled his parchment and was about to jot something down when he felt a familiar prickle on the back of his neck. Harry's head shot up before he could think about it and he once more found himself staring into black inky pools. '_What the hell? This is what I get for sitting up front!'_ Snape wore an unreadable expression and Harry just stared back confused but also distracted he seemed to smell something familiar. After a moment of uncomfortable study Snape picked up a quill and returned to writing something down.

Harry was bewildered but for the next hour he did his work. Harry then found himself with another twenty minutes in class and nothing to do, by this time quite a few kids where finished and hushed whispers where going as well as other goofing off activities, Harry found a trickle of annoyance shoot through him when the kid from before turned around again, and Harry fidgeted with his watch in annoyance, he meant no harm but by the way he talked and acted, Harry could already tell he was one of the people that thought of Harry as a novelty, and would believe that Harry should join his group of friends because he was Harry and they where whoever they where.

At first it was a type of behavior that Harry had started out classifying as a Slytherin thing but as years past it was clear that this was another thing that wasn't bound to just one house. There had even been a few Gryffindors that had acted that way, Harry had started to think of it as childish behavior and his mind instantly docked a few years off anyone that acted that way, although so far the boy had been friendly enough.

"So anyway, do you use other muggle things?" The boy asked, picking up the trail of conversation where it had dropped off an hour ago. Harry shrugged, "Sometimes just depends." He said shortly. "Really? I guess that could be…interesting." The boy said with a trace of thoughtfulness. Harry shrugged "I guess," he answered vaguely. "So anyway I was thinking that we are having a little get together -you know a delayed after war get-together" _'Here we go' Harry_ thought- "and I was thinking you might want to come, you know to promote house relationships."

"Ah, should I be inviting my house then?" Harry asked with polite curiosity. The boy fumbled for an answer, clearly house relationships hadn't really been on his mind all that much. "Come off it Demein, you've been caught being a prat." An easy going voice came from the boy sitting in the desk next to the boy- Demein apparently- looked a little upset and partly embarrassed as he turned back sulkily to face the front.

"Don't hold a grudge, he's harmless" The boy jerked his thumb in Demeins direction, "I'm Romis" The boy introduced, slouching easily onto his desk with one arm. Harry nodded "Harry Potter" He offered. Romis nodded and Harry felt his opinion of Romis grow instantly when the boy didn't glance towards his scar in the customary manner. Instead Romis had an easy going feel to him, and he yawned and nodded to Harry.

"So, has Anna and that sister of hers approached you yet?" Romis asked casually. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not my best conversation starter." Romis acknowledged with a lopsided grin, his ascent getting a bit thicker "Sorry, those two got busted after the other one snuck into the common room so they could plot together. The whole house ended up knowing about their plan after Warner -the common room head- Amplified their conversation to point out that he knew they where there."

During his explanation he had turned a bit and Harry could see his house badge, confirming what he already had guessed, Romis was a slytherin. Although he was like no Slytherin Harry had ever met. "How long have you been at Hogwarts?" Harry asked suddenly, the boy looked surprised for a moment then shrugged.

"Guess you noticed I haven't been here long. I transferred in what was supposed to be my seventh year from Aiden Academy - Germany" He added. "You moved here…during the war? A place where the Dark Lord was reining supreme?" Harry asked. He couldn't really bring himself to feel anything more then light curiosity about it but it was somewhat odd, a kid apparently moving here during the dark lords rein? Not exactly a wise business move.

"Yeah well-" Romis' eyes darkened but after a moment he sighed. "Well it's not like back home was safe either." His voice was soft. Harry nodded after a moment and then paused "what do you know about the twin's situation?" Harry couldn't help but pry. Romis looked thoughtful "Not much, just what I've heard round. And in my house that's not much. We enjoy secrets but we won't pry in privet lives without being provoked. Slytherin pride."

Harry felt a small flit of surprise. He didn't know Slytherins had honor codes, as far he had ever thought about it he had assumed they had some kind of family ranking as their standard. That was what Draco Malfoy projected. Harry was surprised once again to feel a bit of sadness at the thought of the boy, his role in the war had not been a happy one, after his Mother was killed and his father took him and ran. Abandoning the dark lord. It had shocked both sides, but the father and son never re-surfaced. It was widely assumed the dark lord found and killed them.

Harry almost wished he could go back to when his greatest foe was Malfoy, to when childish insults where all that could dampen his day. "Anyway," Romis' voice broke in "From what I understand the kid's parents are trying to give her the boot. Get her transed I heard." Harry frowned "transed?" Romis grinned "It would be really wicked if I could whip out a definition but I'm really not sure. Its just one of those words everyone knows. In this case it means that if they can get a judge to give the okay they can ditch her with someone else. A family or person who steps in and acts as if that person has been related to them all along." Romis explained. "Kind of a quick fix"

Harry's arm was starting to go numb under his other arm as he sat up, "I thought they where going to try Scismistermig-whatever them" Harry said, the crease in his four head deepening. "You mean schisizing them?" Romis asked trying to keep a straight face. Harry nodded completely undeterred, "That would be assuming they where willing to wait until she was of age. No what's happening here is far more serious." Harry raised a brow "How so?" He enquired.

"It means they never want her back." for the first time Damein broke in, he had turned around once more and seemed to have completely gotten over his previous upset and was now joining into a conversation he had clearly been eavesdropping in on. Romis nodded "Yeah with Schisizing a person it mean you wipe them from your family history, once they are adults. But with that process there is the slight chance they could return to the family. There are ways to override it if the grudge is forgiven or transed means that you actually make them part of someone else's family. It says that you are not bonded in anyway, not by blood, history, or bonds. And they never want you back."

Harry thought of the small brown haired girls, it was almost impossible to believe that anyone would ever consider trying to get rid of those kids. "In many circles murder is considered first, before this atrocity. I can't really say but I bet her parents have gone completely loony." Damien offered. Harry sat back in his chair and mulled this over.

"Class," Snape was standing in the front of the room, his deep voice echoing, stilling all movement. "I expect the first chapter in your text books to be read before the next time we meet. Mr. Potter, a word." Snape added smoothly as he resumed his seat. Damein gave Harry a nod and Romis gave an easy going wave. It occurred to Harry how different this situation was with Slytherins instead of Gryffindors. With Romis he just got a friendly farewell, Romis didn't think there was anything wrong with Harry staying with his head of house. Verses Ron and Hermione who would have been worried Harry was in some kind of danger from this man.

Harry wondered what the man could want, he had never been asked to stay after class before. Not from Snape, he would usually just give him detention in class. As Harry's eyes fixed on the man as he slowly made his way to his desk Harry felt a sense of surrealism his mind running through the last time he had seen the man: At a order meeting, Molly begging Snape to let her treat his wounds and Harry quietly pressing his had into the wound in his own side, Fighting on the battle field and knowing Snape was under one of those masks. Dumbledore trying to convince Snape to stop spying. Snape showing up with a bloodied Moody and telling him another battle had been fought. Hogwarts was closed after just a month. Dumbledore was dead. Seeing Snape's face at different meetings, sharing information.

Now he was just school boy walking up to his teachers- Snapes- desk. It was like it wasn't real, like at any moment they would start discussing battle strategies and who was dead. Harry felt unsettled suddenly, because it was like he had lived in two realities and now only one felt real. The one where he was always fighting. Harry stopped in front of Snapes desk. "What can I do for you Snape?" Harry asked.

The man looked up his head was resting in his hand like he had a head ache "Professor," Snape corrected, "Against your will too id bet." Harry commented. He knew he should be treating Snape as if he where respected and his professor but for some reason he just couldn't do it. Not after they and others had stood on the same ground against such a looming terror, for some reason Harry just couldn't make the transition back to think of this man as only his teacher. He didn't think of him fondly either but he was still feeling as if at any moment they might start talking in code like Order Members sometimes did.

Harry was somewhat thrown off to hear Snape snort his agreement and he rubbed the bridge of his nose as if the head ache was getting worse. "What did you need Snape?" Harry asked tiredly. "I had a few things I needed to discuss with you." Snape admitted, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Like what?" He questioned. The man rubbed his temples, "Like a certain student of my house and her sister approaching you for help after a rather interesting debut in the common room." Harry frowned he hadn't seen this one coming.

"They seem to think I can help them." Harry acknowledged "What with exactly? Young Miss Joanna hasn't decided to come to her head of house with this." Harry could of sworn that he heard a slight pout like quality in the mans voice and he had to fight for a moment to keep a smooth face. "Yes, well I'm sure if you ask around you'll get the information quickly but I'm not sure if it's my place to share it with you. If Anna want's to talk with you I get the feeling she won't be shy."

"Don't play noble with me" Snape snapped. Harry however was distracted by a vaguely familiar smell that was very pleasant, it was making him dizzy. Snape sighed, "I will find out," He said flatly. "Well that aside I have something else I wish to know, per-chance have you heard anything on the were-abouts of Mr. Malfoy or his son?" Harry frowned, "Malfoy? What makes you think I would know anything about them?"

Snape worked his thumbs into his temples and Harry felt sympathy as a familiar red potion was drawn out from drawer, Head-soother. Worked miracles, tasted like hell warmed over. "Well," Snape began "I heard that some months before the final battle you got hold of Narcissias wand for a time, and some rumors floated around that you had gotten-" Snapes jaw snapped closed as he took one look at Harry. Harrys face was pale and he looked like he was firmly clenching his jaw but his eyes remained cool with a un-settling calm.

Harry knew perfectly well what Snape was referring to and it was true that during one planned siege of one of Voldemorts death eater's manors by Harry and a few select other Order Members. Mrs. Malfoy had been there, on the Darks Lords team, and when his wand had gotten knocked out of his hand he had ended up snatching someone else's. It turned out to be Mrs. Malfoy's, Death Eaters on his heel Harry had fled down into the deeper part of the Manor and there he had seen the main theme of so many of his screaming nightmares.

"Potter!" Harry's eyes focused on the man and to a degree on the class room behind him, "Yes Snape?" Harry asked smoothly, his face was still pale. "Are you-" Harry smiled calmly "I have not seen or heard of the happenings of any of the Malfoys. I'm sorry if that disappoints you." Harry said lowly.

Endless pools of ink black eyes seemed to draw him in as Snape looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry had long since forced himself to master Occumancy during the war, as the Dark lords crazed mind threatened to devour his own and he would know the moment Snape tried to break through, but that moment never came. Harry just continued to breath, his mind vaguely aware of that exceptional smell as dark eyes seemed to almost hypnotize him.

"I see." Snape said just as smoothly, His years as the best spy in the entire world leaving him with a perfectly unreadable mask. "Very well then, I have just one more thing to ask you," Harry had to force himself to not visibly tense. "I wish to know as to the state of your…heath recently. Mental that is." Snape tacked on. Harry frowned, what had brought this on?

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. If Snape thought he was going to stick Harry in some mad-house for after war jitters he could go fuck himself. This was Harry's first taste of freedom, now he could be what he wanted and do what he wanted beyond some public obligations. He was not going to get locked up, not now. "I was simply inquiring as to your…heath" Snape said carefully. If Harry had fangs he would have bared them, just cause the war was over didn't mean Snape suddenly got to play nice guy.

'_Why is he bringing this up though?" _Harry thought. He had only been back a short time and he hadn't had any nightmares last night thanks to the sleep bleeps Promfrey had given him. The only time he might have been caught acting out of expected character would be during the welcoming feast when… Harry felt his heart sink _"Professor Snape brought you in, apparently some student found you collapsed in the hallway on their way to the bathroom and ran for help. Lucky it was that Professor Snape was there." _That was what Promfrey had said when he woke up in the infirmary.

'_Snape, there is no way that he is the one that I…but Promfrey said there was a student so it couldn't be but if it wasn't him that I- that I. Then why would he ask after my…Oh shite.' _Promfrey had said that a student had run and found Snape who had brought him to the Infirmary after he had collapsed but Snape wouldn't have asked about his mental health if it was just about that. The only reason Harry could see that Snape would bother himself with his mental health would be if- '_if he knew what happened in the corridor. That would mean that the student told Snape what happened or even worse-' _Harry felt his heart stop for a moment in mortification. '_Or if he lied to Promfrey about a student being the reason he found me and instead he was that one that I-"_

Harry felt all the original shame and embarrassment over the act bubble up inside of him, as that thought seemed to envelope his mind, memories of tugging at clothes and the feeling of the warm hard body between his legs, bending tasting skin. Harry had kept his face decidedly calm but he couldn't restrain the color from draining away from his cheeks.

Snapes endless eyes observed him, the cool air of the stone classroom seeming to add to the sound of silence. "…what are you talking about Snape?" Harry asked coolly "Professor" Snape corrected, smoothly. "And I am referring to myself having to 'escort' you to Poppy when school had been in for scarcely an hour." He said, Harry felt another wave of dread, there was no way that he could have attacked Snape, anybody but Snape. The embarrassment and fear of what had happened when the heat overtook him had been in the back of his mind since he woke in the hospital but he couldn't never have…no he needed to stay calm.

Harry took a deep breath, "I guess I'm going to need you to spell it out for me _Professor." _Harry said slowly. Snape just studied him for a moment longer before seeming to come to a decision. The man waved his long fingers dismissively, "Never mind, you may go." He said. The mans attention had already returned to the paperwork in front of him. Harry was wrestled with his split images of both his professor and his comrade in arms. Snape however seemed to have no misgivings as to their current relation ship which was him as Harry's superior. That thought calmed Harry slightly and after a moment the boy left.

That night no amount of sleep bleeps could have saved Harry from his nightmares. The dark awoke to the sound of screams. The screams of a person who had seen hell with his very eyes. It was a sound no human was meant to make, and it took Harry a few moments to realize that it was himself making the sound as it tore from his throat, and it took a few more moments for him to consciously make it stop. The feeling of a warm hand pressing on his shoulder caught him focus and before his brain processed the information fully Harry's body reacted on its own.

The dark haired boys hand was clenched around a handle and in an instant he felt a dull thud ad his body moved. "Whoa! Harry it's me!" It took a moment for Harry's brain to catch up, "Neville?" Harry was partly kneeling over the boy who he had just tossed to the ground. The hand clenched viciously around a familiar surface.

"Harry is that a knife?" Ron's voice was forced calm and Harry looked up, the school beds where charmed to ward off any manner of silencing spell, after all a whole bunch of hormonal teenagers in one school and the ability to do all sorts of things in a bed without being heard was just short of _asking_ the teenagers to fool around. So no silencing spells meant that everyone heard everything, Harry really shouldn't have been surprised to see Ron and Dean on their feet, wands drawn.

Harry looked down to his own hand which was wrapped around a knife handle. The knife he had slept with under his pillow everyday for the last year or so, Harry had hoped that when he came to Hogwarts he wouldn't feel compelled to keep it with him, maybe it was what Snape brought up, about what had happened in the Malfoy manner that had set Harry on edge but when the time came he just couldn't keep himself from pulling the dagger out of his trunk and slipping it under the thick pillow.

It took Harry a moment longer to realize the knife was pressed onto Neville's chest. Harry pulled the knife away and sat back against the bed, his head hanging as the ragged remnants of his dream caressed his mind. "Sorry Neville, I'm sorry." Neville sat up and waved a shaky hand, "It's alright Harry," He said his voice surprisingly calm, Neville had a self assurance about him after the war that showed through now. "That must have been some dream," He added lightly, but Neville knew instantly that had been the wrong thing to say as a gleam of horror passed through green eyes.

"Harry why would you sleep with a knife?" Ron asked, the red head had padded over to his friend, Harry didn't miss nor did his friend; at the fact that Ron hadn't put away his wand yet. The war was over, in the back of his mind some part of Harry had thought that everything from the war would just go away, it was what he was fighting for but he had just pushed down a close friend and nearly skewered him.

Harry took deep breaths and brought his knees up to lay his head in. "I'm fine, go back to sleep," If Seamus had been here he would have said something to break the tension but he was dead, Ron however just padded over and plopped down next to his friend. Harry had picked up some odd habits, habits that had become more apparent to the order during the war, in fact many people began to question Harry's mental health during the times meetings where called to discuss a change in codes or new information.

So When Ron wrapped a arm around his friend and didn't pry any further it was in that moment Harry confirmed that he couldn't have found a better friend because in spite of everything, bullies, class, war and so much more Ron still would ride out the bad times with Harry. Just because they where friends. Harry leaned his head back against the bed and his long time companion's familiar presence held the darkness at bay, even if it was only until morning. Harry was asleep to fast to notice Dean and Neville the boys he had grown with for the past six or seven years, plop down around him.

Harry lounged in a bloated leather chair near the dying fire, it was fairly early and since on Wednesday's and Friday's, one of his free hours was right after breakfast so Harry was feeling pretty at ease knowing he would have a hour and a half to himself, and self study after lunch. He had a feeling he was going to like these days. He had woken up surrounded by his roommates sprawled out around him at weird angles, he felt sincere relief to see that despite their midnight tussle the boy hadn't any problem sprawling on Harry's legs- which where quite asleep.

Harry had gotten ready and assumed he looked ok. It had been quite a long time since he had looked in the mirror, some part of him was afraid of what he might see. The scar, the scars on top of that, his dead mother's eyes, his dead fathers face. Two strangers who impacted his life so thoroughly looking back at him, Harry couldn't stand it.

"Oi" Harry looked up to see Neville heading down the stairs, looking slightly tiered but over all fine. Harry felt slightly awkward as his over-reaction last night came to mind. During the war it was reflexes like that that had kept him alive but here in school…it wasn't something Harry was to happy about. "Hey Neville," Harry greeted cautiously. The boy smiled easily "Morning, you sleep ok?" Neville asked easily as he glanced at the clock and plopped down in a chair next to Harry's.

"Yeah," Harry said relived, "I'm ok…and- and you?" Neville looked up and studied Harry for a moment and Harry let him, after a moment the boy smiled a familiar quiet smile. "You know I wish I had skills like that. Would have been useful when the Death Eaters came for me and Gran." Harry looked up surprised, it was well known through the order and well as most of the wizarding world that when Neville's home had been attacked in an effort by the death eaters to stop the underground information run that his grandmother was running, Neville had stood up and defended his grandmother single handedly in a three against one battle. Two against one is hardly fair but when it's one school boy against three fully trained dark wizards the chances of survival are zero to none. Neville now walked around with well won respect.

Harry couldn't help the raised eye brow and Neville grinned sheepishly, "Not many know this but when gran and I where under attack after they found our hide out I actually had to fight in my boxers because I didn't hear them coming until they where in my room." Harry snorted, "No pajamas?" He asked. Neville shrugged, "I have to sleep comfortable in my own bed."

"Well looks like you have some mad skills yourself Neville." Ron's voice interjected as the red head padded down the stairs, his hair still mussed. "When we woke up to you hollerin, Neville was by you side before we even knew what was going on." Ron filled Harry in, his voice was slightly lowered the closer he got due to the slowly filling common room. "I see," Harry said with a smile to Neville. "Anyway, you sure your ok Harry?" Ron asked casually but his eyes search Harrys severely.

Harry knew that Ron was searching for some sign that Harry was going to snap again. In the endless dark consuming months that that war took place within Harry had picked up some odd habits and he knew it, people really started to take notice when Harry stopped interacting with anyone outside of war meeting, of course he couldn't tell them he was responsible for a veela child, but when he had returned Fael he picked up even odder quirks spurning from the need for crazy to stop him from going crazy and sometimes out of shear loneliness.

His most worrying had been when he didn't talk for almost two months that had been after the insedent at the Malfoy manner. Harry knew Ron was trying to make sure that he was really ok and more out of a desire to sooth his friends mind Harry smiled reassuringly. "Dreamed about howler monkeys a whole room full of' em." Ron snorted disbelievingly but his posture eased.

Ron stretched and then motioned with his hand and both boys stood up, "Let's go get food," Ron cheered. "Should we wait for Dean and Hermione?" Harry asked, Ron waved him off, "This is the real world where only the toughest survive! If they want to walk with us then they have to rise with us!" Ron cheered. "Well if you want to avoid getting beat up you'd better button your mouth." Dean said as he popped out of the portrait hole after them. Narrowly avoiding plowing over two first years that where about to climb out.

Once reaching the great hall Harry quietly ate his food, "So Harry what's this Mionie tells me about some kid brothers?" Ron asked around a bite of toast. "Sisters Ron, they're girls- twins. And I guess they're having family problems since one of them was sorted into Slytherin." Ron raised a red brow. "One?" Harry nodded and Ron whistled.

"Well thanks for waiting," A familiar voice cut in with practiced ease. "Welcome to the table sweetheart what can we get for you, steak, lobster, caviar?" Hermione nudged Ron aside and plopped down between her two friends "Don't be smart Ron." She said pulling up a plate. "Would you rather he be dumb?" Harry asked. "I'd do it for you doll" Ron said doing his best American accent. "What a charmer." She confided to Harry.

Harry smiled, "Students!" A loud commanding voice echoed over the dining hall. McGonagall was standing ready to make an announcement, however making teenagers listen has always been an adult's trial and she was duly ignored.

"I have an announcement," She pressed on her voice hardening to stern. The noise faded some, "Now as I'm sure some of you aware there had been quite a large toll because of the last year." She said delicately and more noise was stilled "Now as it is the council thought is might be beneficial if we made sure that no…mental problems where inhibiting any student so next week several top notch doctors will be coming in to test mental and magical stability for the students that either sign themselves up or whom's parents register them. Notes have been sent to all the guardians and a sign up list has been posted in each common room. The entrees will be confidential, that is all." She sat back down again.

Harry found himself shifting in his seat somewhat uncomfortably, this was an uncomfortable coincidence after last nights little episode but he was well over the age limit and no adult could force him to see a shrink or whatever the magical equivalence was. Harry suddenly wasn't so hungry and he sat pushing around his food, after a moment he boardedly glances around and was almost stunned for a moment to catch endless dark orbs that seemed to envelope him.

Against his will Harry found embarrassment clutching his heart as the thought that maybe, just maybe the one he had attacked was Snape, pushed itself to the foreground of his mind. Harry stared into the black pools that where Snapes eyes and after a moment felt the embarrassment trickle away along with any thoughts he could ever think his brain faded into non-existence as a low pulse thudded in his abdomen.

"Hey Potter!"

Startled, the world came rushing back and Harry blinked viciously, "Yeah what?" He said slowly looking around, Standing behind him with a bemused expression was Romis. "Harry, you know this guy?" Hermione asked. "I'm Romis," He introduced himself, "Harry and I had a chat yesterday in our potions class, remember?" The last word was directed to Harry. "Yeah, Course." Harry pulled himself together. "What's up?"

Romis grinned, "Well although it was established that Damein is a prat we talked it over, us Slytherins that is- and we decided that the little get-together we're having should be open house. We even got the Headmistress to agree, although Professor Snape has to baby-sit so he's not very happy." Ron broke in "Whoa, open house as in-" Romis beamed "That's right, no limits. Everyone's invited!" Harry was more then a little shocked. This seemed to bend out of the limits of reality, something like Slytherins having a bash just wasn't right in the world but Romis seemed completely open.

"I don't suppose the punch will be spiked or anything?" Harry couldn't help but ask, Romis shifted "Well we're not planning a surprise attack," He joked but Harry studied him seriously, letting himself walk into enemy camp was not his top survival tip. '_But then this isn't the war,' _He forced himself to recall_ 'and I already decided that I wasn't going to make the Slytherins my enemy… Anna will be there I suppose and if this really is a …peace offering I can't afford to not take it, war at school is beyond what I can handle..' _

"We're really not planning anything, although I can't promise the punch won't be spiked." Romis added. Harry mulled it over and although soldier Harry was raging with suspicion Harry arrived at a decision, on the off chance it could be a good thing. One step towards peace for a new generation- "Well I for one will be there." Harry concluded. Romis looked relieved.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled, "Where and When?" He asked, "Oh uh, Not this weekend but the next one- Saturday night in our common room. The password will be on suspension so anyone can come. It's in the east dungeon by the-" Harry held up a hand. "Don't worry I know where it's at," Romis looked surprised "Really? How? We thought it was a well guarded secret." Harry chuckled "I have my ways," He said meeting eyes with a suspiciously innocent looking Ron and Hermione. '_Ah good times…well except for the basilisk'_

"Hang on," Neville spoke up with a surprisingly serious voice, "The location of your common room is a guarded secret, why are you suddenly holding a party? That's a big step I'd say" Neville pried, his face blank '_I can remember a time sweet little Neville wouldn't have dared say a thing, war does change people, or rather it hardens everyone' _Harry noted dryly.

"Oh you know, spread around the love." Romis hedged. If he thought of even an instant that would work Harry would have to mentally dock about a hundred I.Q points from his view of this man. Romis's shoulders sagged "Ok that was weak," He acknowledged, his accent becoming more pronounced in concern "Well its not like we haven't thought that if we form better relations with the other houses we might live to see next year."

For a moment the sheer absurdity of the idea the school houses could form weather people thought a person deserved to live or die hit Harry. If back in the Muggle world someone was shipped off to boarding school and told that there was a house that was filled strictly with people you should hate the idea would be laughable. A school full of children is just that- a school. With childish squabbles and rivalries. Harry recalled how much fun the anticipation of the Slytherin/Gryffindor matches used to be.

"Calm down everyone." Harry said absently. "It's not like only Slytherins where death eaters, and I think rather er, fondly of a Slytherin or two." Ok so he didn't hate Snape that counted right? "We'll be there." Harry finalized. Romis smiled nervously "Uh, and could you pass the word to the other houses?" Harry frowned "Why us?" Romis shrugged "The other houses won't lets us near without their wands firing, even the first years get treated like that"

For a moment Harry was startled, was it possible this school was already picking up where the war left off, except with the targets being one group? Harry frowned again "I'll see what I can do." Harry promised. Romis clapped Harry on the back like they'd been pal's forever and headed back to his table where a whole bunch of Slytherins where trying to act like they weren't all waiting to hear what Romis had to say about Harry.

It occurred to Harry he might need to have a chat with McGonagall. With all respect to the founders, perhaps having students remain under the four houses was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. "Well at the very least eh punch should be spiked." Ron grumbled. "You're coming then?" Harry asked. "Hermione sighed. "Well we can't really let you go alone," She commented. "Yeah Harry, having Hermione there will be as great as bringing your mom to a ball!" Ron joked. Hermione snorted, "Same as going with you then." She asked innocently. Ron shrugged.

Harry sighed and glanced one more time towards the Slytherin table, he caught Anna's eyes as she looked up and when she tilted her head questioningly Harry gave her small thumbs up. She smiled winningly and turned to listen to the boy next to her. Harry sighed and turned back to his plate. This year might turn out to be less easy going then he had hoped.

**Ok it's after this that the plot really gets kicked into high gear. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because I worked hard on it. Quite a few things will be going down but I have my priorities. Please tell me what you think I really look forward to reviews.**

**Thanks **

**Just Miki**


End file.
